Storage devices, such as tape libraries, may have interfaces that allow the storage device to be accessed over a network. In certain circumstances, the storage device's address (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address) may change. By way of example, the address of the storage device may change if the storage device is reconfigured to use a static IP address in lieu of a dynamic IP address (e.g., an address obtained from a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server), or vice versa. The address of the storage device may also change if the storage device uses a dynamic IP address, and the storage device is re-started.
If the address of a storage device changes, clients that attempt to communicate with the storage device using its old address may not be able to find the storage device, and clients that are communicating with the storage device may lose their connection to the storage device. This communication failure may result in unexpected terminations of client applications. Additionally, if the address of a storage device is a dynamic IP address (or is changed to be a dynamic IP address), it is not easy for clients of the storage device to determine what address the storage device is using. As a result, clients may not be able to access the storage device until a user can, for example, 1) physically read an address from the storage device (e.g., via a display panel of the storage device), or 2) physically access the storage device by means of a serial connection to which the user connects a laptop computer or some other device.